1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tool magazine, more particularly to a tool magazine with a mounting gate and a machine using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A machine, such as a lathe or a milling machine, is employed to machine a workpiece into a certain shape. The workpiece usually has different portions that require different machining tools for machining. The machine employs a tool magazine to hold the different types of tools. However, the tool magazine, such as the vertical-type tool magazine or the horizontal-type tool magazine, employs a plurality of driving members to open the tool magazine and position the tools, thus requiring a complicated structure and occupying a relatively large space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.